1. Field of the Invention
Printing and storing script, particularly, a method for entering Chinese character images within a set matrix, registering the entered character as digital information which may be stored within a random access memory. The method may be programmed for direct entry to other computer systems, output to printers or video display units and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WONG: U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,330 PA0 LAMBDEN: U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,544 PA0 BUCKLE et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,281 PA0 THORNBURG et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,096 PA0 KATAOKA et al.: U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,513 PA0 The New York Times, Thursday, Sept. 18, 1984, "IBM System for Chinese"; PA0 The Washington Post, Aug. 27, 1984, "A Cheap Way to Create Spiffy Dot Matrix Copy"; PA0 The New York Times, June 20, 1984, "Different Strokes, Computerized".
These references are discussed in an accompanying INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT.